


Synergistic Destruction

by Angelgod187



Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A race to find Nines and Gavin, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of the aftermath of rape, Plot, Worried older brother Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgod187/pseuds/Angelgod187
Summary: Connor does everything in his power to find Nines and Gavin.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790206
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If are still here for this ride, I really appreciate it! This story is now from Connor's perspective, trying to find Nines and Gavin knowing what the cult might be doing to them. 
> 
> The most amazing beta reader looked over this whole story, [WickedWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWon/pseuds/WickedWon)! Please go check out their works as well!

Connor passed through the hotel room slowly, running reconstruction after reconstruction of what could have possibly caused the level of destruction. Hank was talking to Agent Kelston Fosters outside, who was clearly upset. 

“It’s the cult!” Kelston insisted. 

“Just because Nines said it? As the door was blown in?”

“He doesn’t make mistakes. He’s not human.”

The android turned his auditory receptors down, filing the information away. 

Connor quietly called Gavin again, with no luck. The phone rang till he hit Gavin’s annoying voicemail. He probably had his phone on silent. It was almost four in the morning and Gavin had a horrible habit of sleeping through calls when the next day was his day off. Connor was going to rip him apart when he got a hold of him next. 

“Can we send someone to grab Gavin?” Connor called out, standing over the reconstruction insisting the faint outline of disturbed carpet was where Nines had fallen. 

“He not answering?” Hank asked. Connor shook his head. “Fucker. Yeah, Chris! Go get Gavin’s sorry ass up!”

“Yes, sir!”

Connor knelt down next to the bed, seeing the partial arch of raised disruption heading under the bed. Getting onto his hands and knees, Connor paused, seeing something that took him a moment to process. The object was a few inches long, dense in his hand when he grabbed ahold of it, with a small USB 7 port hidden at one end. There was no serial number on the part, no identifying marks. Worry sky rocketing, Connor sampled a crust of near dissipated Thirium with a horrible sinking suspicion. 

_ RK900 313 248 317 - 87 - identification, Nines.  _

Connor cradled the part close to his chest, walking over to Hank in a daze. Huge hands grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a little. 

“-onner, Connor! Hey, Con!”

He blinked, horrified to know he was crying, but unable to stop it. 

“What is that?” Hank asked in way of distraction. 

“Nines’...something. He left a part of himself behind,” Connor answered. “Did he tell you anything?” He asked the federal agent. 

“He cut off before he could finish…” Agent Fosters admitted. 

“Do you think it’s a memory stick?” Hank asked, rubbing at the back of his neck, uncomfortable. 

“Memory—?” Connor did a quick scan of the part, but nothing in any database appeared. “It doesn’t appear in any search for our model type.”

“Think we could get the CSI tech on this? There is a port,” Hank said, pointing to the slightly familiar USB, not dissimilar to the port that charged his phone. 

Connor pinged the tech waiting downstairs. 

She appeared with her metal briefcase a few minutes later, “hello! You called, Connor?” She placed the case on a decorative hotel table, opening it up to show a deconstructed computer and monitor. 

“Can you try and access this for me?” He asked, handing her a pair of gloves first. She quickly slipped them on, taking the strange android part from him. Confused, but not questioning it, she slid the part into the proper port. 

She clicked a few times, brows furrowing. She clicked a few more commands and still, nothing. 

“It’s showing up as a solid state drive… but I can’t seem to access the encryption.” 

“Here,” Connor reached for the screen, connecting to the system in a fraction of a second. Finding what was indeed a hard drive, he tried to access the files, only to be thrown back by a firewall far more powerful than he thought even Nines capable of. He tried a few different ways but… the encryption needed its key. Connor could probably brute force his way in to get to it, but there wasn’t a guarantee the hard drive wouldn’t wipe itself if he tried. 

This only meant one thing. “He copied himself to keep the case alive. So we might upload him into another body should they do anything to his body,” Connor said, removing his hand. “If we can figure out where this goes, and find him, he’ll be just fine.”

“Jesus fucking—“ Hank cut himself off. 

“I have reason to believe that the one who caved in the door was an android,” Connor continued. “The single use of brute force, rather than hack the hotel door, means it was an older model who couldn’t get past the encryption.”

“Yeah, Nines was onto something about older androids a while back,” Hank said, rubbing at his beard. “A bunch being brainwashed or some shit. Had to hand it over to the feds, though.”

“He and I worked out that they used the androids still needing structure in their lives as experiments,” Agent Kelston cut in. ”They refined their technique on those androids. Some of them went awol when they realized they were only being used.”

“They deviated from the group,” Connor said in awe. 

“Precisely. But not all of them. They made good on their promise to take him. We were too late. Who knows what they are doing to him.”

“They are going to hurt him,” Connor said, putting pieces together. 

“Probably, yes,” Kelston admitted. “We need to find him, and my missing agent.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hotel footage was hacked. The apartment complex Gavin and Nines lived in CCTV had been under maintenance. There was no footage of those who’d kidnapped them

Two of the rooms in the back of the Detroit Police station were a buzz of activity. One room filled with maps and the humans working the case, the other filled with androids connected to several high end computers. 

They had been cross referencing and searching for hours now. Geanna and Kelston gave a verbal run down to the humans, Connor fiddling impatiently with the cuff of his jacket. This was a waste of his time. Geanna could have sent him a file through a quick connection. The news that Gavin was missing as the overview was finished up, turned the buzz into a fervor. 

Connor was tied directly to the network, cross referencing all the information. Geanna was on his right, hand on Connors neck, their white chassis glowing blue where they connected. Connor working off another more familiar with the case without the slow down of talking. 

Elgan was in the other room, digesting the information the other two sent him, working around the humans, answering questions or sending them to Geanna for her to share with Connor to answer. 

The hotel footage was hacked. The apartment complex Gavin and Nines lived in CCTV had been under maintenance. There was no footage of those who’d kidnapped them, so they worked off what Connor could see from his reconstructions from the hotel. 

They shifted when answers didn’t give them enough information, searching places that were using large sums of electricity that stood out. Connor tracked through the city grid, sending all suspicious activity to Elgan to put on the large maps. 

That was till Connor tripped over a wearhouse, one that was the same address as John Davis owned. Pissed at himself for not cross referencing, Geanna did much the same, and threw it at Elgan and mobilized the team. 

Only to find the building empty of any living being. A large scale rig of old tungsten lights draining from the grid to throw off their scent. CSI worked hard to try and find fingerprints or hair, but there was no doubt that the androids under the the cults control set this up, leaving no evidence behind. Connor didn’t wait for CSI’s report.

Back to square one. 

“Was there any other property that John or Robert owned?” Hank demanded. They were nearing hour ten, the lieutenant working overtime to get this figured out. 

“No,” Keltson looked worse, woken in the middle of the night. “We would have found anything with one of our first search warrants.” 

“What about someone sympathetic to their cause?” Hank asked. 

Kelston stayed quiet. “We would need a warrant for anyone we found suspicious. We don’t have time for that.”

So Connor and Geanna returned to their previous theory, pulling suspected places using far too much energy. 

Geanna was the one who found it. She searched outside Wayne county, outside of Connors jurisdiction. To the south, outside a golf course. What should have been farmland, someone draining close to a hundred and fifty thousand watts in random intervals over the last few hours. 

They sent out a black and white to investigate. The humans were cocky, not hiding the cars or comings and goings. Almost like they were trying to be caught. 

The SWAT team mobilized under Captain Allen. Connor, Hank and the FBI agents weren’t far behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So we storm the place?” Hank asked, perking up at the thought. 
> 
> “Who knows what they’ve done to Nines,” Connor said, warning the eager humans.

“How do we want to go about this?” Captain Allen asked Connor, as the negotiator on scene. 

“I don’t think either Robert or John are going to talk,” Connor admitted, tapping at his chin. Nines was the pinnacle of all their work. They weren’t likely to give him up, even if he was still himself. 

“We have obtained the warrant for Robert, once again, and anyone else here on premise,” Agent Fosters said, getting off the phone. “We have fully legal authority to enter when ready.”

“So we storm the place?” Hank asked, perking up at the thought. 

“Who knows what they’ve done to Nines,” Connor said, warning the eager humans. “For all we know, they reset him and he’s a non-deviant machine again. He can easily kill you all and then all the androids here, including me. We would accomplish nothing but setting a deadly android free, under the power of two sociopaths.”

Allen rolled his shoulders, “all in a day's work.”

“Captain, that’s not the point,” Connor snapped. “This is also about your team, and the blood Nines will have on his hands if we go about this the wrong way.”  
He sobered a little at that. “I understand, Connor. We will take your lead. What do you want us to do?”

“I want to try and reach out to him first. If he doesn’t respond… I’ll know what to do.”

“How do you reach out to him?” Allen asked. 

“All androids can send out a ping, an echo returns and we can reach out wirelessly to the other and form a connection.”

“They did it all the time,” Hank groused. 

“Ok, give me a moment,” Connor took a few steps away from prying eyes. He closed his own, he sent out a quiet ping.

Several androids were waiting within the walls, and there was one a little deeper, seemingly in motion. Connor calculated the rather high probability of that being Nines. Taking a risk, he reached out for him. 

The ping was rejected, but the scramble of an IP address was all Connor needed. 

“Nines is in there,” Connor said. “But he won’t respond. I won’t compromise him, if they didn’t wipe him. Regardless, he knows I’m here, now.”

“What’s the chance that Gavin is in there?” Hank asked. 

Connor opened his eyes. “Ninety nine percent.”

Allen circled a finger over his head, catching the second in command's attention. The team shook off any jitters, getting themselves ready. 

“We’ll do everything in our power to get them both out,” Captain Allen said, watching his team ready. “But, Connor.”

Their eyes locked. 

“What happens if Nines isn’t… Nines anymore? I’m going to have to use lethal force.”

“You’ll die before anything you have will get through him,” Connor said, uncomfortably serious. “He’s invincible.”

“What about those magnets?” Hank perked up. 

“We don’t have anything that strong with us,” Connor argued. 

“Speak for yourself,” Hank said with a snort. He turned and wandered back over to the old Lincoln he still insisted on keeping. Connor was shocked to see the hockey puck sized magnet in his lover's hand.

“Where did you get that?” Connor demanded. 

“May or may not have snuck off to the evidence locker to pick it up… just in case.”

Connor wanted to kiss the man, but this was not the time or place. The strong magnet was their last shot. Hank handed the magnet over to the SWAT Captain. 

“You have to try and get that on his back,” Connor instructed. “Anywhere, but as close to the spine and closer to the shoulder blades.”

“Very specific,” Allen muttered. 

“Androids always are,” Connor said with a nod. 

“Thank you, Connor. We will be heading in, then,” Allen said, turning back to consult and plan with his team.

With the radical choice of not using any door, but creating one of their own, the SWAT team set up their explosives and cleared all non-essential personnel of the area. Connor watched with bated breath as the explosives detonated, rocking the building. The dirt and dust covered the men as they filed in one by one, shouting out orders. 

Connor didn’t hear a single bullet fired when the all clear came through. 

His Thirium pump stopped when Allen came over the radio. “We need Detective Connor in the south west room, and EMT.”


	4. Chapter 4

Connor froze when he saw Nines. His arms were raised over his head, standing stock still. Yet… there was something different about him. Something so subtle, Connor’s scans didn’t pick it up at first. Because he was used to seeing the body reads the scans relayed to him. He saw them every day, on humans. 

“Connor!” Allen called from across the room. Leaving the preverbal cup of worms standing in place, Connor headed to Allen. 

He froze when he did another scan, seeing his human partner on the dingy bed, naked. Gavin’s normally fiery eyes were distant. His feet were at unnatural angles. His breathing was elevated, unlike his temperature. There was a pool of what appeared to be his blood, cooling him faster as it evaporated. 

Connor grabbed the thin fabric parading as a blanket, covering Gavin. “Gavin?” Connor shook his shoulder. “Gavin? Can you hear me? Stay awake for me, please!” 

“Fuck off,” he muttered, eyes closing slowly. “Tired.”

“No, Gavin, keep your eyes open,” Connor demanded. He was crying, had been for some time. 

Gavin petulantly shook his head. 

“EMT was in route. Three minutes,” Allen told Connor as he passed by, following his team taking Nines into detainment. 

“I don’t know what they did to him,” Connor said, scanning under the blanket for where all the blood could possibly be coming from. “But he’s losing blood, fast.”

Connor rolled Gavin onto his stomach to get a better scan, hushing his cries of pain as his ankles were moved. It became ruefully apparent where the blood was coming from. Connor stalled, horrified by his findings.

In all the information Geanna had shared with him on the investigation, harm to the Detective wasn’t hinted at. The focus was so heavily placed on Nines, this was out of character. 

“No sign of Robert or John Davis,” Hank said on approach to Connor. “How’s he doing?” 

“He’s losing blood,” Connor said, seeing an internal tear that was the cause. Gavin was in for a lengthy recovery. 

EMT arrived a short time later. They stabilized Gavins legs and started him on an IV before moving him. Their hushed tones had an undercurrent of stress, knowing how serious the internal injury was. 

Connor watched them leave, torn. To stay and help with the investigation or wait for hours in the hospital waiting room for the moment the doctors told him everything would be ok. 

“Connor!” Captain Allen called, making the decision for him. 

Nines stood at the back of the black and white, three men trying to force him forward with no success. Allen raised the magnet to show Connor in frustration, placing it on Nines back, only to have it drop uselessly to the ground. 

Connors Thirium ran cold. How many upgrades had they had time to retrofit him with? They kidnapped him sixteen hours prior! 

“Treat him like an undeviated android,” Connor said, systems still confused by the biological markers coming off Nines. 

“RK900, enter the back of the police vehicle,” Allen ordered. 

With no hesitation, Nines sat himself down. 

“You have to give specific commands,” Connor reminded them. “He has no agency. They stole that from him.”

“Do you think the hard drive will be enough to bring him back?” Hank wondered.

“We can only hope so,” Connor whispered. 


End file.
